Currently, conventional systems for thermal control on spacecraft (e.g., satellites) allow for heat generated from on-board electronics to be rejected off of the north and south facing surfaces of the spacecraft. The north and south facing surfaces of the spacecraft exhibit a cooler environment than the east and west facing surfaces of the spacecraft. These conventional systems for thermal control do not allow for much heat to be rejected off of the east and west facing surfaces of the spacecraft because the sun directly illuminates them on a daily basis at a high angle of incidence. A system that also allows for heat to be rejected off of the east and west facing surfaces of the spacecraft will make the spacecraft more thermally efficient.
As such, there is a need for an improved system for thermal control that allows for heat generated from on-board electronics to be rejected off of the north and south facing surfaces of the spacecraft as well as off of the east and west facing surfaces of the spacecraft.